Kirsten lil brother
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: and if Ryan was Kirsten's brother, but not the fruit of a betrayal or a lonely night?


I do not own anything

No canon

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This happened a long time ago, it's something everyone knows, but no one comments, Hailey and I have a younger brother, he was kidnapped when he was four, and we never saw him again. I remember that day until today, we were all on the beach, it was a happy day, it was my little brother Kyle's birthday, he was such a cute child, he had blue eyes and blond hair, and dimples on his cheek when he laughed, your baby fat. He was scavenging because he wanted to make an aquarium in his room, I was responsible for watching him, but I was attacked by a dog and when I finally broke the collar and the dog, Kyle was gone, my parents never blamed me for it, but I do, I was the oldest, I should have paid attention to him, now all we have are the videos and the photos. It's been two weeks since Ryan arrived, and contrary to what Sandy thinks, I do not reject the boy's presence here because he has a questionable past, but because his resemblance to my little brother is so great that it becomes painful, now I am taking a snack to my husband at the office, he missed our lunch today, I arrive and he is surrounded by boxes, actually it was only four boxes.

K: Hi love, what is all this?

Sandy: Do you remember Ryan's neighbor I told you about?

K: Mrs. Diaz.

Sandy: yes, she finally managed to put together all of Ryan's things that she had kept for him over the years.

K: Why would she do that?

Sandy: From what she told me, his mother's boyfriends were violent and destructive and he used to ask her to hide some things for him.

K: and what is all this?

Sandy: She said it's photos, documents, school books, and some toys.

I knock down a box and end up getting down to collect everything and I come across a picture frame, a photo that shocks me and I sigh.

Sandy: Kirsten? What's it?

K: I need to confirm something.

I leave the building with the photo in hand, I barely see the way to my father's house, I simply enter the music room and ignore my father talking to me, I compare the photos, it's the same boy, I almost fall if my father did not hold me.

C: Kiki what happened?

I show Ryan's photo, he takes the picture and smiles.

C: I do not remember this picture of your little brother. Where did you find?

K: It's Ryan.

C: What?

K: It's a picture of Ryan as a kid, he asked the neighbor to save it, Sandy picked it up today.

C: Do you have a date?

K: I do not know, I just wanted to confirm the similarity.

My father took the picture from the picture frame and turned it upside down, there was a date on the back, almost a year after Kyle disappeared.

C: We have to confirm, we need to talk to the boy.

K: And if it's just a coincidence, we'll leave you upset for nothing.

C: Take his toothbrush, let's do a DNA test then.

My phone rings, it's from school, Ryan defied a teacher.

C: I'll go with you.

In the end, we find that it is being wasted in school, he fought with the teacher because he does not have to do the accounts with a pencil, he can calculate everything in the head. One day later the results of the DNA test arrive by E-mail, positive, Ryan is my little brother.

K: Why did not he say anything?

Sandy: If he was four, he probably does not even remember it.

C: We have to talk to him.

Sandy: We have to find out how this happened and to have concrete evidence before we talk to him, he is still very attached to his mother and brother. Now let's change the subject because they are coming.

It was necessary to find Frank Atwood, he said that Dawn appeared one day with Ryan and said that she was her nephew, but he knew that she is an only child, he wanted to investigate what was happening, because he distrusted history, but he made a mistake and was arrested, and has had no further contact with his family since. Trey was very young and did not remember much, just that his mother appeared with Ryan one day and said that he was her new little brother, she looked scared and afraid of the shadow itself for a while, but then it passed.

END

FOR ADOPTION


End file.
